


Until next time, officer

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Corpses, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Gun Violence, Kind of Death, Violence, also kind of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renee aimed directly between her green eyes and pulled the trigger.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 76





	Until next time, officer

“Oh, come now, officer. Let’s kiss and make up.” Ivy purred. Renee Montoya aimed her gun directly onto Ivy’s head.

“Don’t take a step further.” The effect was immediate; Ivy smirked and took a high-heeled step forward.

“Don’t make me shoot you, Ivy.” Renee’s legs tensed as the floor shook and multiple vines pushed their way through the pavement at the same time. Thick, monstrous, living things. They passed through her, and the unnatural wind they created moved a strand of hair off her forehead. But Renee was used to the unusual; she was one of the best police officers out there. A bead of sweat made its way across her forehead.

Renee aimed one more time. The wave of adrenaline and her heart pumping in her ears muffled the surprised screams behind her.

The barrel aimed directly between those treacherous green eyes. Renee freed her tensed finger, and just slightly pressed down. The trigger budged, and again, the effect was immediate; a dry piercing sound drowned all the others out.

Ivy’s eyes widened, still trained on Renee.

Renee blinked.

A deafening wail resonated behind her.

Sleek green goo flooded from the hole in Ivy’s third eye, and she started to transform. Renee watched as the gorgeous woman in front of her somehow became opaque, her radiant red hair slowly becoming darker: brown. It changed, until it settled on the color green, just like the rest of her body. Ivy turned sketchy, like a drawing out of some cartoon and her eyes stopped reflecting outside light.

And then she just remained there, forcing Renee to approach in cautious steps.

She extended a hand to examine Ivy’s dead skin. Renee watched as a piece of Ivy’s skin flew far away with the next soft breeze.

Renee’s eyes followed the leaf as it flew along with the wind.

What her eyes didn’t have time to follow was the scene that had unfolded behind her while she realized Ivy’s dead body was a fake. A thick vine carried two people on it, like an elevator. Alarmed, she turned around to the sound of shot guns.

“Until next time, officer. Thank you for the lovely afternoon, but now I got other tending to do.” Ivy motioned to a panicked Harley Quinn clutching her. There was no way Renee could know, but Harleen’s grip looked so tight, it was probably hurting Ivy. The nature goddess didn’t seem to mind though; Ivy caressed Harley’s hair slowly and didn’t push her away, even as the gun shots increased and, by a fraction, missed both of them every time. Ivy had it under control.

“Stand down. It’s over.” Commissioner Gordon commanded, and the gun shots immediately halted.

Renee glanced to the place where leafy Ivy had been, and sighed when she saw nothing there, not even the fake corpse. Ivy had it under control, alright.


End file.
